


Alone Together

by orphan_account



Series: The Marvelous Misadventures of José [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Marijuana, Marriage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Series Finale, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Long after one terrible night, Brock finally reaches out to Jose.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Marvelous Misadventures of José [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Alone Together

It had been eight whole months since Jose and Brock talked. They miraculously never saw each other in the apartment complex or the parking garage, and Jose was relieved yet infuriated at the same time at that. Aquaria and Blair were out of the picture and Jose was left on his own, having no other friends besides the two girls. He tried out Grindr again and had mediocre sex with countless strangers, but none of them even compared to Brock. There were nights where Jose drank and cried himself to sleep, running out of tears the morning after.

-

Jose was smoking a bowl alone in the middle of the day when he heard an all too familiar text tone go off on his phone. He nearly dropped the pipe and ran over to his phone, and his heart nearly stopped when he read the text.

'Hey. I know it's been a while, and I'm so sorry for not reaching out sooner. What happened that night really hurt me but I'd like to hear your side of the story, that is if you've not already moved on.'

'omg hi it's been forever! yeah ofc, do you wanna meet up somewhere or come over?' Jose was typing lightning fast with shaky hands and a rapidly beating heart.

'Wanna meet up at WeHo? I'm off in 10.'

'i'll be there' Jose set his phone down and let out a heavy breath. His hands were tingling and his body felt like it was floating, and he was breathing heavily. Was this really happening? Jose changed out of his pajamas and spritzed on Brock's favorite cologne, then headed out.

-

The drive to Brock's work was shorter than Jose remembered, and before he went inside he took a deep, heavy breath, closing his eyes and exhaled through his nose. He opened his eyes and walked inside and saw Brock sitting at one of the tables alone. Jose walked up to him and waved.

"Hey." Brock looked at him and smiled, standing up.

"Hi." He pulled Jose into a hug and lingered there for a while before leaving the embrace.

"So." Jose pressed his lips together.

"So." Brock nodded.

"I uh... okay first of all, I want to apologize. I'm so sorry for what happened and I'm even more sorry that you had to see it." Brock looked at Jose, waiting for him to go on.

"And um, what happened was... well," Jose sighed.

"Aquaria came on to me. I told her to stop, but she asked me if I really wanted her to and I said no. So, it went on and that's when you walked in." Brock nodded slowly.

"So... you wanted it?" Jose bit his lip.

"Well..." Jose's voice was meek and sheepish.

"Yes or no?" Brock's tone was sharp and Jose lowered his gaze.

"At first, no. But at the end, yes. So both I guess." Jose's tone was somber and serious, much different from his usual cheerful and bubbly voice. Brock sighed, but took Jose's hand in his.

"It's not okay, but I forgive you. I still love you. Always have, always will." Jose looked up with life in his eyes for the first time in all those months.

"Really?" Brock softly chuckled.

"Of course." Jose smiled.

"I love you too. More than you even know." Brock leaned forward and kissed Jose and in that moment, he felt whole again.

"Why don't we get outta here?" Jose laughed at the corny line but nodded nonetheless. 

"Where to?" Brock bit his lip, a devious smile poking at the corners of his mouth.

"My place?" Jose gave him a knowing look.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

-

The moment after Brock shut and locked the door to his place, he grabbed Jose's hand and led him to the bedroom Jose was all too familiar with. Memories of them fucking, kissing, cuddling, and hugging in there flooded into his mind and a surge of love coursed through his veins. Brock roughly kissed Jose, slipping his tongue into his mouth and sucking on his lower lip. Brock pushed Jose against the wall and dropped to his knees, just like so many men had done to Jose in the months he and Brock were apart. 

Brock palmed Jose through his jeans for a short while before undoing his button and zipper and yanking down his jeans and boxers. He took Jose's cock in his hand and stroked him into full hardness. Brock flicked his wrist and swiped his thumb over the tip, making Jose shudder. Just as Jose was about to come, Brock stopped and let him calm down for a little bit before replacing his hand with his mouth. Brock slowly licked and sucked on the head of Jose's dick, and took him fully in, bobbing his head up and down at an ungodly speed; Brock wanted to tease Jose as much as he possibly could.

Jose grabbed Brock's hair, tightening his grip, urging him to go faster. Brock complied, and hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head more quickly. When he looked into Jose's eyes and moaned around his dick, Jose lost it. He came with a sharp, high pitched moan and his cock twitched and throbbed in Brock's mouth, his cum shooting down Brock's throat.

Brock swallowed it easily and stood up, and when Jose went to get on his knees, Brock stopped him. Instead, he pulled down his pants and underwear and lied down on the bed, motioning for Jose to lie down next to him. Jose did and immediately leaned down to start sucking it. He followed Brock's previous motions that he had done on Jose, except much rougher and faster. It took about five seconds for Brock to come and when he did, he moaned Jose's name and his whole body shook. Jose swallowed his warm cum and Brock pulled Jose down and kissed him. They could taste each other on each other's tongues but they didn't mind, all that mattered was that they were together again.

-

In the following months of Jose and Brock being together, everything had gotten better and stronger. The sex they had, their love, their bond, absolutely everything and anything that defined their relationship.

They stopped by Urban Outfitters one day to pick out some new outfits, as Brock had just gotten paid and wanted to treat himself and Jose. Jose emerged from the dressing room and Brock laughed at the pose.

"You better not say it." Jose laughed.

"How is she though?" Jose did the perfect Gia Gunn impression and Brock snorted while laughing, and other shoppers looked at him in confusion. 

"You're such a dork." Jose made a face at Brock and went back into the dressing room. Brock looked around for a moment then followed him in and placed his hands on his hips, staring at himself and Jose in the mirror.

"We're the cutest couple ever." Brock smiled and so did Jose, and Brock travelled his hands down Jose's waist to in between his legs. He palmed him through the jeans he had tried on and Jose could already feel a wet spot forming in his boxers. His cock jumped underneath Brock's touch and he took off the jeans and pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard dick, and Brock kicked off his jeans and underwear as well. 

"You wanna...?" Jose did a jerk off motion and Brock giggled before nodding. They took their own cocks in their hands and started stroking themselves. Jose fixated his gaze on Brock's dick, mesmerized by the sight. 

"I wish I could fuck your tight little ass right now." Brock's tone was low and Jose gulped, imagining Brock completely overpowering him in the small dressing room. They sped up their movements, quickly flicking their wrists and tightening their grip on their cocks. Jose squeezed his eyes shut and he came, getting cum all over the mirror and Brock came soon after.

Jose opened his eyes to find his cum on the mirror and he burst out laughing, and when Brock saw it, he did the same. They quickly put on their clothes and grabbed the clothes they planned on getting and paid for them before running out of the store. They were out of breath and laughing by the time they got to the car and Jose leaned over the center console to kiss his boyfriend.

-

It was the middle of the night and Jose and Brock were watching a scary movie when Brock spoke.

"I have an idea." Jose looked up at Brock.

"What is it?" Brock scooted closer to Jose on his couch.

"Let's get high then go for a drive." Jose stared blankly at Brock.

"And then what? Crash and die?" Brock shook his head.

"We'll just drive slow. C'mon, it'll be fun!" Jose sighed. It did sound intriguing, he had to admit.

"Alright, fine." Brock smiled and kissed Jose.

"Wait, you have weed right?" Jose rolled his eyes.

"I suck your dick all the time, right?" Brock play hit Jose and stuck his tongue out at him. Jose grabbed his backpack and pulled out a little baggie filled with bud, as well as a small pipe. He packed a bowl and finished it quickly before packing a bowl for Brock, who finished it not as quickly with a lot of coughing and water breaks in between hits. 

"Pussy lungs." Brock laughed and flipped him off and they put on their shoes before heading out. They went down to the parking garage and got into Jose's car, and they sped off into the night. They drove around for a while, mesmerized by the lights and signs they'd seen thousands of times already. They parked in the Mel's parking lot and went inside, sitting down at a booth on the right side on the diner. A server brought over some menus and they looked over it for what had to have been twenty minutes before deciding on what they wanted. They got burgers, fries, and chocolate shakes, and devoured their food when it came. 

"I'm still hungry," Jose whined, finishing the rest of his milkshake.

"I don't think you wanna eat more." Brock smirked and Jose laughed.

"Whatchu got in mind?" Brock scooted forward in his seat.

"I think you already know." He winked and Jose rolled his eyes, smiling. They paid and went back out to the car; luckily the valet wasn't there that night so they could get down to business. As soon as they shut the doors, Brock leaned over and kissed Jose. He cupped Jose's chin and tilted his head up, giving Brock better access to kiss him more deeply. The kiss quickly turned passionate as Jose darted his tongue into Brock's mouth and sucked on his lower lip.

Jose moaned into Brock's mouth when Brock slid his hand down his stomach and gently squeezed his hardening dick through his jeans. Jose kissed Brock harder as Brock one handedly undid his button and zipper, moving his boxers out of the way to reveal his cock as he palmed Jose. Brock gave himself a few good strokes before pulling away from Jose.

"Do you wanna ride me?" Jose breathlessly nodded and shoved his sweats and underwear down. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sucked on two of his fingers before pushing them into his asshole. He scissored himself, adequately opening himself up for Brock. When Jose felt ready enough, he pulled them out and climbed over the center console to straddle Brock. Brock grabbed Jose's waist and slid him down onto his dick, groaning when he bottomed out. Jose started rocking his hips back and forth and Brock thrusted up into him. Brock slid his hands underneath Jose's shirt and played with his nipples, squeezing and pulling them gently. Jose rolled his hips faster while Brock slammed up into him harder, making Jose moan every time Brock's dick hit his g spot.

"Fuck I'm close," Jose started, biting his lip in a failed attempt to suppress a moan.

"Me-ah-me too," Brock stared into Jose's eyes and when he took Jose's dick in his hand, Jose couldn't take it anymore. He threw his head back and came, dick throbbing and twitching as his whole body shook. Brock came soon after and Jose felt his hot cum filling him up, making his orgasm last longer. When they were both finished, Jose got off of Brock and Brock's cum gushed out of his ass back onto his dick and they both giggled.

"Sorry." Brook shook his head, wiping it off with his shirt.

"Don't worry about it."

-

Married life was much better than Jose had expected it to be. He thought it would be dull and boring, but it was just the opposite. Brock and Jose had grown incredibly closer over the years, and being bound together made them even closer. Jose and Brock went to Kauai to get married, no family, no friends, just them; and that was all they needed and wanted, which was each other. They moved to Beverly Hills and bought a house and a cat (who they named Miguel) together. 

They were lying in bed together one rainy morning, just being together in each other's arms. Jose was curled up against Brock, having his arms wrapped around his waist and head comfortably resting on Brock's chest. Brock had his arms draped around Jose's shoulders with his eyes closed, just enjoying the moment.

"Hey Brock?" Brock ran his hand through Jose's short hair.

"Yeah?" Jose lifted his head off of Brock's chest and looked up at him.

"I love you." Brock kindly smiled and kissed the top of Jose's head.

"I love you too." And in that moment, Jose felt his heart melt with love and affection. Who said happy endings don't exist?

**Author's Note:**

> and this concludes the series! it was an absolute joy to write and i hope all of you enjoyed it! thank you for the kudos and comments, they really mean a lot to me <3


End file.
